Let's Go Parking?
by sultana x
Summary: Some more mindless smut. Merry christmas! Blaise and Hermione's first time. In the back of a car with coyotes howling in the background. Romantic much? No plotline whatsoever. Enjoy!


Blaise had been staying with Hermione at mutual friends, Harry and Pansy (they were roommates now).

They'd spent a great night, the four of them, just playing around, acting like kids. They'd played tag, eaten fast food, played goofy golf and had taken a belly dancing class. It had been one of the most fun nights of Blaise's life.

What made it even greater was the face that he was sharing it with Hermione. The sexual tension had been clearly decipherable throughout the evening, it was growing too.

Hermione and Blaise were on plate duty; she was washing, he was drying. Blaise turned her towards him and lightly touched her nose. Hermione shivered at the soft touch.

"You had soap suds on your nose." He said, by way of explanation. Hermione was thoroughly confused.

He suddenly pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the mouth, it had just started getting steamy when they heard voices approaching.

They quickly pulled apart and didn't say anything until Hermione said her goodbyes and prepared to leave.

She looked at Blaise and a knowing look passed between them. "Can I give you a ride home, Zabini?" Blaise grinned as he replied, "Thanks, Granger, it would be great of you."

They walked out together towards the door. As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry and Pansy smirked at each other. They'd planned this.

Blaise grinned as they sat in the car, he could tell that she was uncomfortable. Oh, well, he'd just have to do something to loosen her up a little. (Insert wink).

Hermione was as uncomfortable as she'd ever been. She'd only been with three men in her life, her muggle best friend, Viktor Krum, and Ron.

SHIT! All the men she'd slept with had turned gay at some point. FUCK! Why was it that she'd thought about it? She'd probably suffer complexes for life.

Before she could analyze anything anymore, Blaise leaned over and kissed her again. "Let's go parking, Hermione, you know I've wanted you for a really long time and tonight I've come to realize that you want me too. So, why don't we ease up all the tension?"

Hermione gulped, sure, she was attracted to Blaise, but she didn't want anything serious with him. She really only wanted one guy, the one guy she could never have. Draco Malfoy.

She was wary as she answered him, "By parking, do you mean that you want to go somewhere, park, and make out a little?"

He grinned wickedly. "Or a lot." Two objectives came to mind; she needed to tell him about both.

Hermione sighed and took the plunge, "Blaise, I'd love to do that but I don't want anything serious, I just need someone to screw sometimes."

Blaise chuckled and looked at her appreciatively. "Yeah, definitely, no emotional relationship. Granger, you're great, you know that?"

Hermione smiled tentatively. "My second objection is a little worse…"

Blaise sighed; he hoped that this wasn't bad. "Please don't tell me you used to be a guy called Leroy, I'm too fragile for this kind of news." He joked; this earned him a genuinely amused smile from Hermione.

"No gender switches, I promise." She said and he looked at her expectantly until she continued. "Every guy I've even slept with has turned gay; I felt that I had to warn you about that before we did anything."

Blaise actually laughed. "Who?" He managed to ask, in between fits of laughter.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Ron, Viktor, and an ex-boyfriend of mine." Blaise grinned at this.

"Were you the one who ended it with all of them?" He asked her. She nodded.

He smiled, "There you have it then, they were so broken hearted that they decided that they could never be with women."

Hermione scoffed, "Yeah, either that, or I was so bad that they decided that they needed to get away from all females."

Blaise grinned and laughed whole heartedly. "Hermione, I seriously doubt that that's the case."

He put his hand on her thigh as he said, "Turn right here, I know where we can go to park," He rubbed her inner thigh and the thin material shifted under his hand.

He squeezed her thigh when she followed his instructions, about a minute later, he squeezed it again and said, "Turn right again"

She followed his instructions as she found herself on a vacant plot of land with a perfect view of the city.

Hormones were taking over her mind, if she didn't get some mouth to mouth soon with this guy, she'd be a danger to herself and to others.

"Nice view." He murmured. Yeah, if he moved his hand six inches up her thigh, the view would be totally wasted on her.

She shut off the engine and took a shaky breath. Her skirt had bunched up, either by accident or by design; the heat generated by his palm against her creamy, bare skin was enough to get an Alaskan through the winter.

"I looked at property here." His hand brushed her inner thigh, but his tone was conversational, as if he had no idea that he was turning her inside out with anticipation. "A little too conventional for my tastes at the moment, but maybe someday."

"You want a house?" She turned to look at him. The interior of the car was dark, but she could still make out his distinct features and could still see the sparkle of the city lights reflected in his eyes.

"I don't want a house right now." He ended his subtle caress and moved his hand to unfasten his seat-belt. Then he turned and faced her, "Right now I have other things on my mind."

She glanced down and fumbled for the latch of her seatbelt. Gently, he guided her hand away. "Let me." He said softly.

Her gaze locked with his and her breath caught as he slowly released the buckle.

Apparently this wizard knew his way around a seduction. Holding the metal fastening, he glanced at where the shoulder strap lay between her breasts. "Has anyone ever told you that you do wonders for a seatbelt?" He asked.

Her answer was breathy, "No."

He allowed the seatbelt's tension to draw the strap up, bringing his hand with it. "This night's put all kinds of ideas into my head. Just now, I was thinking of how fun it would be to make out with you while you were still belted in. Sort of Bondage Light."

Her heart thudded with excitement. She'd known that Blaise was an amazing lover; he was only proving her right.

He moved the strap back and forth so it rubbed her breast. "But we'll save that for the next time…"

The friction teased her already tight nipple, and she began to quiver in anticipation. He leaned closer, still using the strap to caress her as he slipped his free hand beneath the hair at the nape of her neck. "Mmmm... you're damp here."

She was damp in other places too, she wondered if he guessed. "It seems you're turning me on."

He grinned, "It seems you're turning me on too. Kissing you has become my favorite thing."

He leaned closer, only inches away from her eager mouth. She struggled for breath. "I'm getting… rather fond of your kisses too."

"That's good, because I plan on giving you all that you can handle." His mouth brushed against hers as he continued to rub the strap against her breast.

The scent of him—showered, shaved, and extremely aroused—sent tingles through her system and moisture between her thighs. She leaned in to the kiss, wanting more.

With a low chuckle, he gave her what she wanted; his mouth, his tongue, and, at long last, his hand cradling breast.

And it still wasn't enough. She gripped his head in both hands and deepened the kiss, breathing in the musky scent of sexual promise.

As she tried to maneuver, the awkward seating and the gearshift between them became her bitter enemies.

The solid clunk of his knee connecting with the console clinched the deal; they need to move.

Easing away from his hungry mouth, she whispered, "Back seat." She reached behind her for the door handle.

"I'm there." He murmured.

In seconds, they'd both exited the front seat, slammed the doors and climbed into the back, where they slid towards each other, as though magnetized.

Hermione had some teenage experience of backseat make-out sessions, but in those days, she'd been consorting with boys. Now, she had a full grown man thrusting his tongue into her mouth, untying the scarf from her hips, slipping his hand under her blouse to unhook her bra.

Desire was consuming Hermione's brain-cells at an alarming pace. Blaise operated with such expertise that a girl could only blush and give in. To do otherwise would be to interrupt the work of a sexual artist.

That explained why she eventually found herself naked from the waist up, even her bangle bracelets gone, with her legs sprawled over his thighs.

She leaned back and sighed with delight as he used his talented mouth on her breasts. She had a hunch that her dignity was suffering.

The rest of her, however, was having a great time. There were men who knew how to pleasure a woman's nipples and men who did not. Blaise belonged solidly in the first group.

He was working her into a frenzy, and from the impressive bulge in his pants, she gathered that the frenzy was mutual

A coyote ripped in the distance, she'd never had sex with a man while coyotes howled.

He licked and nibbled his way back to her mouth. "You're so delicious." He continued to stroke her breasts as his lips moved close to her ear. "I want the rest of your clothes off; I want you wearing nothing but that sexy ankle bracelet of yours."

She really liked that picture.

Blaise worked the elastic of her skirt down her hips; somehow, her black thong had come along for the ride too. Presto, she was exactly the way he'd said he had wanted her.

He caressed the curve of her hip. "You're gorgeous, if only I could see as well as touch."

Hermione had turned into a river of molten need. She gulped for air as he propped her against the door and ran both hands over her breasts, down to her tummy, and along her inner thighs.

Dignity be damned; she needed him. "Touching… works for me." She managed to get out.

He grinned. "I'm glad." His voice had grown thick and husky, his caress was more deliberate. With a hand massaging each thigh, he used easy pressure to guide her legs apart.

"Blaise…"

"Only what you want." His thumb stroked the outer folds of her vagina, which had grown moist and plump, giving him ample evidence of what she wanted.

Hermione was drowning in her own urges. He moved relentlessly to the center peak of her heated cleft and she whimpered softly.

"Is that a yes?"

She could barely speak, "A… definite… maybe."

"Let me make you come."

It sounded great to her, he was in the perfect position, she was in the perfect position. She managed a nod.

He slid a thumb over that strategic spot. "You're close, aren't you?" He murmured.

She trembled, hoping for a caress exactly like that last one. A nod was the best she could do.

A groan rumbled from his chest, "Hermione… I want… I need to…" He lifted her legs up from his lap and sank to his knees on the floor in front of her. He wedged his shoulders under her thighs, lowered his head to the exact spot guaranteed to drive her around the bend.

She'd known from their kisses that he had a devil's tongue, and now he was using it in a way that was probably illegal in some countries.

Seconds ago, all she'd wanted was her orgasm. Now, she wanted to experience his glorious tongue bath for a hundred years, _then_ have her orgasm.

She clenched her hands and tightened her jaw, trying to rein in an orgasm that came closer with every swipe and flutter of his tongue.

Faintly, the yap of a coyote penetrated the fog of sensuality around her. The eager barking, rising in pitch, seemed to time itself to the rapid movement of his tongue, until she could hold back no longer.

Her cries joined those of the coyote's as her hips lifted and her body quaked under the onslaught of a violent orgasm.

He stayed right there as she drifted back into reality. He moved only to kiss her dew-drenched curls and her shaking inner thighs.

He murmured soft words that she couldn't make out because her heartbeat still thudded in her ears like bongo drums.

At last, he gently eased her up onto the seat all while kissing her sensitive nipples and while stroking her inner thighs.

He grinned and got up off the floor and settled in next to her.


End file.
